


Meu britânico

by CaoPeiPei



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaoPeiPei/pseuds/CaoPeiPei
Summary: Tomando o britânico pelo queixo, beijou gentilmente seus lábios inchados, que o atraíu desde o primeiro encontro. Lambendo sua boca quente, o francês finalmente ouve seus doces gemidos, e depois disso notou ele querer tomar uma iniciativa. Depois de derruba-lo na cama, atacou novamente seus amados lábios como um animal, esquecendo todas as tendências.
Relationships: France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 3





	Meu britânico

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic contem ABO e França ativo se não gosta não leia e Ahem bem... Leia quem sabe eu não consiga fazer vc curtir.

O lubrificante natural flui pelas suas pernas finas e limpas, e todo o seu corpo está excitado, mas ele não aceitava. Ele não estava convencido de que tudo estava em plena ordem, mas de alguma forma, o francês via como podia ser revertido.

– **Baby, por que mentir? ~ –** disse o francês um pouco severamente, puxando o britânico para si e colocando-se de joelhos. Um gemido vulgar escapou dos lábios do britânico e ele juntou os pés ainda mais. Os dedos do francês novamente correram por suas costas planas, causando uma onda de arrepios em seu corpo. Como ele queria ele, queria ouvir seus gemidos, ver como ele se inclinava para um beijo, pedindo para o aprofundar.

 **– Você definitivamente não quer isso? ~ –** Disse em seu ouvido, lambendo um pouco o lóbulo da orelha dele, onde novamente o inglês ficou perdido nos seus próprios desejos. Ele tinha medo de perder o controle novamente ... Ele achava que o francês o considerava outra prostituta ... Talvez uma vez ele tenha considerado, mas não agora. Agora, sinceramente, queria ele, mas como era difícil dizer isso em voz alta.

Tomando o britânico pelo queixo, beijou gentilmente seus lábios inchados, que o atraiu desde o primeiro encontro. Lambendo sua boca quente, o francês finalmente ouve seus doces gemidos, e depois disso notou ele querer tomar uma iniciativa. Depois de derruba-lo na cama, atacou novamente seus amados lábios como um animal, esquecendo todas as tendências.

Seu cheiro era louco, e os olhos azuis apenas o hipnotizavam. Descendo até seu pescoço pálido, ainda intocado por alguém, gradualmente, perdia o controle. Deixando suas marcas, desceu, lambendo completamente o corpo doce, às vezes tocando os mamilos. O britânico era insuportavelmente doce e tão amado. Ele não tinha o mínimo disso antes. Agora ele era seu e não iria compartilhar com mais ninguém. Tirando as suas e as roupas do britânico, jogando-as que voaram para o canto do quarto, e por um momento apreciou a imagem tão bonita que vinha do inglês.

 **– Ainda não quer? ~ –** Depois de ouvir um baixo gemido, perguntou novamente. O britânico entendia que ele não iria deixar para trás? Com um leve toque nos seus dedos, o francês facilmente caiu no interior do corpo quente, e seus ouvidos apenas se afogaram no orgasmo de seus gemidos. O corpo do britânico era muito mais honesto e ele simplesmente não sabia como se conter. O dedo mindinho tremeu e o francês ouviu novamente seus doces gemidos que gradualmente começaram a dominar todo esse quarto. O próprio britânico sentou em seus dedos, mexendo os quadris, mas ainda ficou quieto. Aparentemente, uma mente que não deixou completamente sua cabeça, mas ainda assim sua brincadeira apenas estava se tornando mais interessante.

Indo para seu membro pequeno e rosa, cuja cabeça fluía generosamente. O francês levou-o na boca, lambendo cada parte com a língua, passando da base por toda a extensão. Abrindo seus lábios com sua mão, forçou seus dedos para o mesmo chupar com o mesmo zelo que ele lambia seu pau, e o inglês obedientemente fez tudo. O britânico estava pronto para terminar, mas França não o deixou fazer isso. Se colocando em um anel de músculos, o francês apenas ficou aguardando por um momento. Era insuportavelmente bom ouvir como seus esforços são recompensados com seus gemidos, e seu pau já estava praticamente em pedra. O britânico o abraça forte, não o deixando se afastar, ele estava perdido, estava gemendo e o francês apenas continuo a mover sua mão por um membro. Notando que ele queria mais, queria, mas não conseguia dizer.

 **– Fran ... –** de repente ouvindo seu nome misturado com doces gemidos. Relutantemente, olhou diretamente nos seus olhos. Onde o britânico cora de novo ...

 **– Sim, bebê, –** responde absolutamente calmamente, observando como tudo estava sobre ele.

 **– Leve-me, Fran ... Foda-me rápido –** sua voz estava rouca e seus olhos estavam como se estivessem embebidos. Ele finalmente havia dito isso, e seu desejo estava novamente quebrando a corrente. O francês o beijou profundamente, e depois disso também entrou. Para o inferno com toda essa ternura e preliminares. Ele tinha esperado por isso por muito tempo. Dentro do seu corpo, é tão agradável, quente e estreito, que alguns sintomas não duram. O britânico, por sua vez, não pode se acomodar com novas sensações, mas ele se forçou ao francês, repetidamente, repetindo freneticamente o quanto ele o ama. E assim, ele gritava seu nome em voz alta e acabava manchando seu torso.   
França também não aguentou por um longo tempo e terminou no interior do inglês.

Queria o encher completamente, mas o menor já estava completamente calmo nos seus braços, gradualmente adormecendo. Então, se retirando do seu corpo, finalmente se deixando recuperar o fôlego. Logo indo tomar banho. Voltando com uma toalha molhada, e uma pelo seu corpo, limpou o corpo do menor logo e depois se deitou ao lado do britânico.

 **– Eu te amo, –** sussurrou suavemente, e o inglês, por sua vez, apenas se aproximou de si, como se ouvindo suas palavras ...


End file.
